


Collection of Art Work

by xspike4evax



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Disney - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV), True Blood
Genre: Art, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:12:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 207
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: Just various pieces of art for various fandoms.Some may be cross overs.Disney characters will be popping up in Sunnydale with BTVS. LA with Angel, New Orleans with the Originals & Mystic Falls with TVDSOME MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR WORK. THESE WILL BE CLEARLY MARKED IN THE CHAPTER TITLE WITH (NWS) SO CAN EASILY BE SKIPPED OVER.





	1. Smoke & Flames (BTVS/TVD)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday gift, four of her fave boys in fandom.

 

 


	2. Passion Is Everything (Jason/Eric)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another birthday gift, her fave True Blood pairing.

 


	3. Rose of the Dead (Klaus/Cami)

 


	4. On the Second Day of Christmas (Angelus& William)

 


	5. Sharp Dressed Man (Elijah)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title & Lyrics taken from the song Sharp Dressed Man by ZZ Top


	6. On the Third Day of Christmas (Angelus& William)

 

 


	7. On the Fourth Day of Christmas (Angelus/Spike)




	8. Tis The Season (Angel/Faith)




	9. On the Fifth Day of Christmas (Angelus/Spike)




	10. Here We Come A'Carolling (Angelus/William/Dru)

 

 


	11. T'Was The Fight Before Christmas (A/S)




	12. On the Sixth Day of Christmas (Angelus& William)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geese is the plural for Goose.   
> Goose is an old fashioned informal word for a silly person

 

 

 


	13. All I Want for Christmas (Klaus/Cami)




	14. Frozendale (Spillow & Olaf & Sven)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Frosty from nekid_spike at LJ

 


	15. On The Seventh Day of Christmas (Angelus/William)




	16. On the Eighth Day of Christmas (Angleus & Spike)




	17. On The Ninth Day of Christmas (Angelus&William)




	18. Christmas Kisses (Klaus & Miss Piggy)




	19. Naughty Or Nice (Spillow)




	20. What Frozen Things Do In Summer(A/S &Olaf)

 

 


	21. White Christmas (spillow)

 

 


	22. Musings (Klaus/Cami)




	23. Happy New Year (Eric/Jason)

 


	24. Happy New Year (Jason Stackhouse)




	25. Leader of The Pack (Hayley Marshall)




	26. Two Worlds (Sookie & Davina)




	27. Friend In Me (Damon & Alaric)




	28. A Royal Flush (Spike)




	29. Portrait of Damon Salvatore




	30. My Immortal (Stelena)




	31. Fairy Garden (Sookie Stackhouse)




	32. Bid My Blood To Run (Angel/Willow)

 


	33. Masquerade (spillow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Purple over at nekid_spike on LJ  
> Lyrics: Masquerade by Backstreet Boys

 

 


	34. Friends On The Other Side (Davina & Vincent)

 

 

 

 

 


	35. License To Thrill (Xander & Buffy)




	36. I'm Always Here (Xander&Buffy&Faith)




	37. My Girls (Xander/B/W/F/C)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Purple, from nekid_spike over at LJ


	38. Enraptured & Enchanted (spillow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Purple


	39. Grease Is The Word (Xander/Buffy)




	40. Swinging Catz (Marcel)




	41. Smooth Operator (Buffy/Xander)




	42. High Society (Buffy & Faith)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manip of Joan Collins & Linda Evans from Dynasty promo photo


	43. Friendship: Buffy& Willow &Xander




	44. It's Complicated (Bangel & Angel/Faith)




	45. Be Mine Forever (Spillow)




	46. My Bloody Valentine (Spangelus)




	47. Valentine's Day (Bangel)




	48. Love (Bangel)




	49. The Birds(Buffy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taken from the film The Birds

 


	50. Two Little Girls From Sunnydale (Buffy & Faith)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manip of Marilyn Monroe & Jayne Russell promo pic from Gentleman Prefer Blondes


	51. Ladies In Red (Buffy & Faith)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manip of Dynasty promo pic of Joan Collins and Linda Evans


	52. Portrait of The Mikaelson Brothers




	53. Always The Peacemaker (Elijah)




	54. The Wiliest (Kol)




	55. Crime Fighters (Spike & Angel & Chip n Dale)

 


	56. (NWS)Dream of Nice Things (Eric/Jason)




	57. Spring (spillow)




	58. Spring (Spangel)




	59. Spring: (Fanged Four)




	60. Ben Hur: Spike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manip from the Charlton Heston promo photo for Ben Hur


	61. Samson & Delilah (Spillow)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manip from promo picture of Hedy Larmarr and Victor Mature from the film Samson & Delilah


	62. Be Prepared: Klaus/Disney




	63. Knights: (BTVS/TVD/True Blood)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manip from the Knights of Camelot from the TV series Merlin


	64. Knights: (BTVS/The Originals)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another manip of the Knights of Camelot from the TV series Merlin


	65. You're In My Spot (Spike & Sheldon)




	66. Scales & Arpeggios (Klaus/Kol/Marcel/Disney)




	67. Mistress of All Evil (Willow)




	68. Hellfire: (Willow/Angelus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from Disney's Hunchback of Notredame


	69. All Great Love Affairs: (Willow/Angel)




	70. Game of Love: (Willow/Angel)




	71. Angel & Xander & Willow & Buffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manip of promo picture of Merlin the TV series


	72. Guess (Angel/Willow)

 


	73. Once Upon A Dream (Spillow)




	74. Night Heat (Spillow)




	75. Dancing (Spillow)




	76. Dancing (Angel/Willow)




	77. Magic (S/A/W)




	78. Starlight (A/S/W)




	79. Devil In Disguise (Klaus/Cami)




	80. Passion: (Spillow)




	81. Bewitched: (Spike/Willow/Angel)




	82. Twitterpated (x2) (Stefan/Elena/Disney)

 


	83. Among The Roses (Willow/Angel)




	84. Passion: (Willow/Damon)




	85. Willow/Damon/Stefan




	86. Three's a Crowd (Angelus/Buffy/Faith)




	87. (NWS)The Devil's Darling (Angelus/Faith)




	88. (NWS)My Bad Girl (Angelus/Faith)




	89. Vampire & The Slayer (Angel(us)/Buffy)




	90. Beauty & The Beast (Angelus/Faith)




	91. Can't Fight The Moonlight (Angel(us)/Faith) x2

 


	92. Written in the Stars (Spillow)




	93. Written in the Stars (Spillow)




	94. Bound (Spillow)




	95. Bound (Spillow)




	96. Bound (Spillow)




	97. Bed of Roses (Spillow)




	98. Fireworks (Spillow)




	99. Black & White (Spillow)




	100. Among The Stars (Angelus/Drusilla)




	101. Midnight Hour (Angelus/Drusilla)




	102. Into The West (Angelus/ Darla)




	103. Family (fanged four)




	104. AFunny Thing Happened on The Way to the Bayou (Klaus & Elijah)




	105. Innocent in His Diamonds (Damon/Bonnie)




	106. Jolly Holiday (Faith & Xander)




	107. Seduced By The Salvatore (Stefan/Elena)




	108. Blossom (Spillow & Faith/Angel)




	109. Willow/Spike/Angel/Damon/Stefan




	110. Minstrel Show (Darla/Spike/Angel)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manip of Bing Crosby, Rosemary Clooney & Danny Kaye from the film White Christmas


	111. Lovers Moon (Darla/Angel)




	112. Us (Darla/Angel)




	113. Lounge Singer (Darla)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manip of Rosemary Clooney from White Christmas


	114. Demure (Darla)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Manip from a photo of Rosemary Clooney


	115. Behind Every Great Girl (Buffy& Faith& Miss Piggy)




	116. Ascension: Spike




	117. Gates of Hell (Fanged Four)




	118. Good V Evil (Spillow)




	119. A Rumble with Hades (Spike/Dru & Hades)




	120. Wanting (Spillow)




	121. Passionate Enemies (Damon/Bonnie)




	122. The Original Temptation: (Elijah/Cami)




	123. Money Money Money (Anya/Disney)




	124. Dynasty (Angel/Faith/Buffy)




	125. Roses & Champagne (Spillow)




	126. Elena & Mushu (1)




	127. Elena & Mushu (2)




	128. Elena & Mushu (3)




	129. Lorne & Friends




	130. Rainbow Connection (Lorne & Kermit)




	131. Being Green (Lorne & Kermit)




	132. Rouge Demon Hunter (Wesley)




	133. Life of a Watcher (Wesley)




	134. Side by Side (Wesley & Faith)




	135. Spike/Willow/Angelus




	136. Candle in the Dark (Spillow)




	137. Scarlett Lady (Faith)




	138. Lady in Red: (Spillow)




	139. (NWS)Magic Touch (Spillow)




	140. Armed & Fabulous (Wes& Faith)




	141. (NWS)Lust: (Wesley/Faith)




	142. Dark Willow




	143. (NWS) Lovers Sky (Spillow)




	144. The Crack Team (Spike & Scoobies)




	145. Unexpected Princess (Faith/Cogsworth & Lumiere)




	146. The Girl & The Wolf (Klaus/Cami x2)

 


	147. The Scoobies




	148. The Slayer (Buffy & Fanged Four)




	149. In Camelot (Willow/Spike/Angel)




	150. Spike/Willow




	151. We're All Mad Here (Drusilla/Wonderland)




	152. I Wish To Do More Violence (Illyria)




	153. Moonlight Bay (Spillow)




	154. Rekindled Passion (Marcel/Rebekah)




	155. Spike/Willow




	156. The Vampire Squad (BTVS/TVD/The Originals)




	157. Chasing Waterfalls (Willow/Damon)




	158. Lady & The Knight (Elijah/ Petrova Doppleganger)




	159. Queen C (Cordelia)




	160. Cordelia/Angel/Buffy




	161. Elijah's Back (Klaus,Elijah,Rebekah/Disney)




	162. Powered By Pixie Dust (Elijah/Disney)




	163. Spike, Angel, Damon, Stefan




	164. Rain Drops (Spillow)




	165. Spike & The Scoobies




	166. (NWS) Candle Light (Willow/Damon)




	167. Heart of Fire (S/W/A)




	168. Open Road (Spike/Disney)




	169. Preadators (Spike)




	170. Frying Pans At The Ready (Spike,Angelus/Disney)




	171. Love Cosumes (S/W/A)




	172. Sing For Me (Spillow)




	173. The Story of Us (Angelus/Willow)




	174. All Knowing (Drusilla/Fates(Disney)




	175. A Little Bit of Sparkle (Draco/Luna)




	176. The Chosen Two (Buffy & Harry)




	177. Jealous (Spike/Angelus/Willow/Salvatores)

 


	178. Bella Notte (Buffy/Stefan)

 


	179. Spike/Willow




	180. Ethreal (Druna)




	181. The Dark Avenger & Darkwing Duck (Angel/Disney)




	182. Saving Me (Willow/Damon)




	183. All In (Spillow)




	184. Pretty Woman (Buffy/Angel)




	185. Cherry Blossoms (Bangel)




	186. Betrayal (Buffy/Angel/Faith)




	187. Angel/Willow/Spike




	188. William Pratt




	189. Rose of Slytherin (Druna)




	190. Playthings (Willow/Spike/Angel/Damon/Elijah)




	191. Cool Rider (Spillow)




	192. Reflections (Angel/Willow)




	193. Spike's Day Off




	194. It's Witchcraft




	195. In White (Spillow)




	196. The Three of Us (Spike/Willow/Angel)




	197. Spillow NWS




	198. Through My Eyes (Druna)




	199. Mr & Mrs Spike (Spillow)




	200. Thank You Evening Star (Damon/Stefan/Charlotte)




	201. Phantom (Spillow)




	202. Trying Not to Love You (Druna)




	203. Willow/Damon/Stefan




	204. Willow/Damon




	205. Good Grip (Angelus/Disney)




	206. Buffy/Angel(us)




	207. Another World (Drusilla)




End file.
